


Discussions, Worries & Future Plans

by flickawhip



Series: Ministry Women - Carlisle's School Troubles. [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>The girls discuss life changing plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions, Worries & Future Plans

Beth Silver had arrived back at hers and Poursha's rented home a little later then she had originally intended. Her lovers tryst with Carl Cullen having gone longer then either had expected. She parked her car got out and walked inside. She smiled at her wife Poursha who was laying on the sofa reading a book.

 

"Hi sweetheart I'm home. Sorry I'm late we went for longer then we thought we would."  
"I thought so, you tart."

Porscha teased.  
"Says you. I've heard you in his office with him."

 

Beth mimicked Porscha's voice.

 

"Oh god yes Carl! Oh Harder Carl! Oh Gods Carl deeper, go deeper in! Oh please, please, please one more time just once more please!"  
"Well, can you blame me?"  
Beth smiled.

 

"No. Can you blame me for taking every chance I get to saddle up on him?"

 

She said as she came over to the sofa Porscha was on.   
"Now Beth, sweetheart... did I say that?"  
Beth smiled and sat down on the couch and kissed Porscha.

"Never thought our relationship would turn out like this. I must admit." 

She said as she stroked her wife's body. Porscha half-laughed. 

"Oh you are a sweet, naive girl aren't you?"  
"How so?"

Beth asked.

"Did you expect us to end up in a three way relationship with a married man once we were married?"  
"Not exactly... but I had a feeling that something was coming."   
Beth smirked.

"Yes us...frequently."  
"Other than us Darling."  
Beth smiled.

"and your happy with our new arrangement?"  
"Mostly... although Caroline worries me a little... she seems so... cold lately."  
Beth nodded.

"I know....and I think she knows I'm sleeping with Carl...I think she caught me and him making love."  
"Oh dear... no wonder she gave me such a strange look."  
"When did she do that?"

Beth asked.

 

"I mean I'm not sure she did it just she appeared rather quickly one time as I was coming out of his office and well I looked a bit of a sight hair all mussed up and a bit dishevelled...not massively mind...but I'm sure she must have got a whiff of sex from me and the office before I got the door closed. But it was like she had been listening she appeared so quickly like she was trying to catch me or whomever was in with him."  
"Last meeting."

Porscha shrugged. 

"She has... tendancies."  
"Pardon?"

Beth said confused.   
"She likes to listen."  
Beth blushed and then almost instantly went deathly pale.

"If she reports me.... I could lose my job.... but more importantly... the girls....their bound to send a new investigator....."  
"I highly doubt that will happen, last I heard she was with Carl in his office."  
"Good...not to be catty..but...I hope he's a bit rough with her. bring her down a peg or two."  
"Beth... the poor woman's had quite enough of that."  
Beth blushed.

"Sorry Porscha. Porscha....what are we going to do?"  
"Pray that the glory of his cock works it's magic?"

Porscha shrugged. Beth rolled her eyes.

 

"I don't mean about that you filthy trollop...get your mind out of Carl's pants!"

 

She teased.

 

"Anyone would think you were cock hungry or something."  
"Not tonight darling... just you."  
Beth smiled.

"I meant what are we going to do...when this is all over? We can't go back to the ministry after this....and we can't leave our new family.... Carl...Tia...the other girls....and Esme... So what are we going to do?"  
"Stay... find new jobs... shouldn't be too hard."  
"Have it all worked out huh?"  
"Well, I have already been offered a job... and as you say, we can hardly stay with the Ministry."  
"Where have you been offered a job?"  
"Carl's surgery... for those who don't deal well with men."  
Beth blinked and then smiled slyly.

"Was there also ohhh I don't know something in the contract about.....perks?"  
"What do you think Beth darling?"

A pause then. 

"I'd also need a PA... interested?"  
"What perks are in the contract?"  
"Guess."  
Beth had laughed.   
“Whore.”


End file.
